villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hector (Shaun the Sheep)
Hector (also called the "Alpha Llama" or the "White Llama") is the main antagonist of 2015 British stop motion short film Shaun the Sheep: The Farmer's Llamas. He is a llama and Shaun's friend turned one of his two nemesis (along with Trumper). He is the friend and boss of Raul and Fernando. He was voiced by . Personality Hector is not like his lackeys Raul and Fernando; he is the most evil and ruthless villain in the short. He has a fake kind persona; first when you meet him, anyone may think that he is kind and benevolent but he is truly a monster. He likes exploiting luxuries with his friends, and does not care for others. Appearance Hector is completely white all around but has a few brown patches. History Hector first appears with his two minions hypnotized by a flute player. When the flute player loses control, the llamas come into the baking contest. Hector sees Shaun and gives him a cupcake and winks at him. Shaun, who doesn't know who he truly is with his friends, wants to take them by tricking the judge with an arm. The llamas were hypnotized then later caused chaos. When they were taken, he was introduced by Shaun and started a football match. The llamas won. Then Timmy found the flute, and started playing and the llamas were hypnotized. Timmy, suspicious, wants to try again but was taken. Hector took a chance and crushed the flute (foreshadowing his nature). Then the sheep and llamas were having a bath and Hector spends time with Shaun. Then at night, the llamas took all the sheep's cushions and they had to sleep standing up. In the morning, Hector wakes up and eats his breakfast. When they see their breakfast, Hector eats the sheep's food but they knew it was horrible. Then they saw the Farmer having food. When Shaun tries to get it, the alpha shows that he got food. Then later, Hector was playing with a scooter with Fernando. Then they bashed into the pigsty and crashed into the barn. Shaun tries to tell them what they did and Hector scoffs, revealing his nature and shocking Shaun. Later they watched TV. When the TV was off, Hector presumably told the minions to capture them. Shaun had to save them. First he lured Hector and his friends to the cart and saved the Farmer, but Hector busted his way out. Then they chased him. When Hector was looking to the attic, he grins evilly when he sees Shaun escaping. Then he busts himself off the roof and was joined by the friends as he makes an attempt to kill Shaun. Luckily, the sheep saved him by hypnotizing Hector and his friends and they fell into the cart. When Shaun tries to close the door, Hector tries to run but failed. Then Shaun tricks the judge to sell them to someone else and he got dragged. Hector was seen in the credits being played with by their buyer's daughter but does not seem to enjoy it. Trivia *Only Hector is the main antagonist as he is the closest enemy to Shaun and the most evil among the trio and his fake friendship to Shaun drove the plot. *His voice actor, John also voiced Bitzer and The Farmer. Navigation Category:Oppressors Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Abusers Category:Usurper Category:Neutral Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Archenemy Category:Leader Category:Nemesis Category:Charismatic Category:Vengeful Category:Thief Category:Mute Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Comedy Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Lawful Evil Category:Mischievous Category:Greedy Category:Homicidal Category:Strategic Category:Slaver